


What exactly is Steven?

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Rose Quartz, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Speculation based on a certain scene from Change Your Mind.
Relationships: Rose Quartz & Greg Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What exactly is Steven?

Rose was sleeping within Steven and in her dreams she saw his life.

Everyone thought Steven was a miracle, while in fact, his existence was planned long before his father was born. Not him specifically, but a human-gem fusion.

Rose has been fascinated by biological life since her time as the youngest Diamond. Sexual reproduction has been particularly an exciting phenomenon – a new life crated from two existing organisms while unlike any of them!

In her early years on Earth, Rose tried to take part in procreation, but no matter what role she chose, no new life was created. She eventually gave up on that idée fixe. Millenia later, she learned it was because a new organism is created by combining halves of their parents genomes – and Rose had no genome of her own.

Meeting Greg Universe made her early obsession return with passion.

Rose thought about the creation of life. In a sense, it is not unlike a fusion. What if she had supplemented herself as the missing part of the genome? Would it make the new organism whole?

The biggest problem would be, for the new life to continue existing, she would have to give up her individuality – after all, half a genome is not a sustainable condition. But Rose was fine with it. It would be like being in a fusion. She will still exist, not as Rose but as a part of Steven. And that will be fine too.

And thus Rose become a part of her baby seconds after giving birth to him. Her healing powers kept him alive and immediately healed all his injuries. She was proud when he learned to use her powers, to fuse with other humans – something she was never able to do.

However, she was also fully aware that the human part of Steven won’t be able to live on forever like a gem theoretically would. One day, he will die no matter what, and that day Rose would return, mourning his passing. But Rose didn’t like to think of this day. She never liked to think of long time consequences.


End file.
